Virus
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Even as I do so things are falling into place, memories are coming back, and it slowly dawns on me what is happening. I had been slain.


**Author's note: **I might be the only one who was upset at how _little_ of a role Sideways played in ROTF, but in both _Armada _and _Cybertron_ the character 'Sideways' was Unicronian for crying out loud! You can't kill a Unicronian off in the first two minutes! So this idea started forming in my head as soon as I left the theater (Opening day) and I've been working on it on-and-off, trying to make it sound as plausible as possible. Say that five times fast. **  
Warning: **UNICRON!**  
Disclaimer: **I think the restraining order was a little overboard, I mean DISNEY just gave me a slap on the wrist. Pansies, I guess.

Virus

The first thing I became consciously aware of was darkness- or rather, the absence of light, the fact that there _should_ be more. Slowly other senses come, a faint buzzing hum, the smell of burning metal, but most notable warmth. I do not notice temperature changes unless in extreme conditions, I am aware of that fact, but nothing immediately comes to mind about why I should feel warmth, and like a child to its mother I only want to get closer.

Even as I do so things are falling into place, memories are coming back, and it slowly dawns on me what is happening.

I had been slain.

Suddenly I could feel my master's anger almost as easily as I could feel my own, but fortunately his wrath is not directed at me, but rather the Autobot who had defeated me. That's right, I was under orders to lie low, feign cowardice in order to get all the information we required of The Cube's whereabouts. I had managed to escape the twin Autobots with hardly any effort, the Arcee sisters had given me more trouble, but once I had lost them I was in the clear, and reporting my escape.

Or so I had thought.

Just as I had been reporting the success of my mission and transmitting the data I had collected, I realized I was being followed, and as I relayed my situation, caught off-guard and not expecting an attack, a searing pain swept through me, and fell into oblivion.

Now I had been called back to Unicron, and being repaired, I struggled to online my optics, at the same time fighting against him. His temper flared as I succeeded in onlining my optics to note how much damage I had taken, tendrils forced me down and held me tight.

I had been transformed out of vehicle mode manually, and I recognized the fact that I had been cut in half, my own anger flared to match Unicron's, too weak to protest I relaxed and allowed him to continue repairing me without complaint. More wires unlatched themselves from the walls and pumped pure energy into my frame, solidifying and regenerating my body. Finally, Unicron released me, assured that my auto self-repair systems would take care of any other damage.

I await my next orders as Unicron contemplates our next move. Others would be unnerved by being within my master, close enough to reach out and touch his dark pulsing spark but not I. This was where I was created, made from his spark and various other parts transplanted from his body which is why he was able to repair me so quickly. I am comfortable being so close, perhaps the only one to ever be so.

_The Fallen has been defeated_.

At this range if Unicron spoke aloud his voice would be deafening, but we rarely communicate verbally anyway, there is no need. We are linked, we share each other's pain and power, my master is the source, therefore I cannot be truly defeated unless he is.

_Unfortunate. What now?_

_We pick up where he has left off, so close now, and yet with his defeat new complications have arisen._

I do not reply immediately, I am confused about his meaning. _What sort of complications?_

_The Prime has the Matrix._

I stiffen, both alarmed and outraged,_ That's impossible! It has been lost for eons!_

_It has been found again, and what's worse it that the Autobots have the knowledge the Allspark contained as well._

_No! Everything we worked for will be in vain if they figure out the connection to Primus!_

I feel Unicron become amused, _Ah, but the knowledge of the Allspark is contained within one of their human allies, the comprehension of it will be too much for the boy, it will destroy him and itself with him. And the power is still sleeping within the Autobot's greatest enemy; it is only a matter of time before Megatron becomes aware of it…_

The irony of the situation dawned on me:

Long before recorded history of Cybertron, or rather before there even _was_ a Cybertron my master fought his own great war with Primus. At great cost Primus had sealed Unicron into another dimension, that cost was his own sentience. His Spark divided into halves, the 'Allspark' and the 'Matrix of Leadership'. With its knowledge and power split betweena human who would succumb to decay sooner or later, and Megatron who would use it only for his own causes; the Allspark was no longer a threat, and without the Allspark the Matrix of Leadership was useless.

_Unless the boy discovers the link before his half destroys him…_ Unicron warned.

_But Megatron-_

_-No longer has The Fallen to tell him what to do, very soon he will become open to suggestion, even if it means rejoining his 'brother'. However…_

I understand what my master means immediately, _The Decepticons are not yet aware of my 'demise' I should be able to get back in easily. It won't take long to convince Megatron to join our cause; he is indeed very much like The Fallen._

Unicron does not need to order me to dispatch, however one thing stops him,_ Sideways, do not be reckless our mission is at a critical impasse, one decision could lead to our victory or our defeat. For now, stay out of contact with Autobots, but when the time is right, you may take your revenge on Sideswipe._

My spark pulses with twisted delight at the idea of slaughtering the Autobot who had destroyed me, but at the same time, I know Unicron had a point about patience. My body begins to break up as I take up my true _viral_ form. I insert myself into my master's main communication system and from there bounce through Cyberspace to Earth, much faster than the traditional way of Cybertronian space travel.

I still sense Unicron, like a weight on my processor, seems he has decided to accompany me, like this he can use my body to communicate with Megatron if he thinks my tactics are not working, but I have had much practice since all those eons ago when we convinced The Fallen to betray his brothers. Still, with Unicron connecting to me it is easier to draw on his power, incase I should run into Autobots.

_Vengeance is a powerful motivator, but also leads to fatal mistakes, I will make sure you do not repeat The Fallen's error._

_Yes Master._

I exit out of a computer in a small urban home, the humans scream at the noise, but I have appeared in the middle of the night. By the time they run out of their sleeping quarters to find out what had happened, I had transformed and escaped down the street leaving a gaping hole in their house in my wake.

_We must not let them revive Primus. Destiny awaits._

**Author's end note:** Hmm…Actually I think that turned out better then I originally had planned, may be I should volunteer to help write the script for movie three (just kidding). So anyway don't forget to tell me what you think.

**Editor's note: **It may just be the heatstroke, but I didn't catch many mistakes, but if you see any please inform me right away. No FLAMES!


End file.
